Alma
Alma, one of the Five Greater Fiends of Vigoor and younger sister of Rachel. Appearance In her original form, Alma has pink skin and huge wings on her head. When she is awakened, her skin becomes purple instead. Personality In her human form, Alma was once a kind-hearted and innocent girl. But when Doku took her down the path of wickedness she became a Greater Fiend. Now a demon, she attacks Ryu Hayabusa relentlessly. Her older sister ,Rachel, has made it her duty to kill her but when given the opportunity could not bring herself to kill alma. . When Doku tries to sacrifice her, Alma regains her senses and sacrifices her own life to save her beloved sister. Relationships Family Alma is Rachel's younger sister and the reason that she became a Fiend Hunter . Even though she became a Greater Fiend, after witnessing her sisters almost death, she came to the rescue and sacrificed herself in order to save Rachel. Abilities and Powers Original Form Alma has several techniques at her disposal in this form. She can grab pillars and throw them, or she uses fireballs at her opponent. Depending on the difficulty setting, the amount is either decreased or increased. She also can send her enemies towards her in a beam of light, then smashing them to the ground again. While she mostly is flying, she also has some descent combo's to use while she stands on the ground. The weakness of Alma seems to be Ninpo and the Flying Swallow-Technique. Which seems to immobilize her for a short amount of time. Awakened Form When becoming Awakened, she retains most of her moves, except she lost the power to send enemies towards her, instead grabbing and crushing Ryu with her tail/lower body. She also has a descent rush and a massive fireball, which she must charge. History Ninja Gaiden Alma before was a sister of Rachel, and the two seem quite close with each other. However, Doku lured her towards becoming a Greater Fiend somewhere in the past, which she became. After all the trouble Ryu got through, Alma encountered Ryu in battle. The two fought with the winner being Ryu, Rachel showed up, and was planning to kill Alma, but in the end failed. Later, Doku used Rachel to make Alma Awakened and she again confronted Ryu in battle. Again she lost after a fierce battle, but when seeing Rachel about to be killed, she jumped between Doku and Rachel, ending her own life instead. The last thing she saw was Rachel watching. Thus ending the life of the Greater Fiend. Trivia * She is one of the Five Greater Fiends of the Holy Vigoorian Empire along with Doku, Marbus, Ishtaros, and Nicchae. * Alma was the second Greater Fiend Ryu battled against. The first one being Doku after Hayabusa Village, whom he failed against. * Alma is said to be the hardest boss of Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) * In Ninja Gaiden Black Alma receives help from a few small Fiends. *Acording to Rachel, the only way to save a person turned into a Greater Fiend is to kill them. However, after Ryu defeated Alma, the latter rushed to save her sister despite being a Fiend, probably restoring some of her former self, after Ryu and Alma save Rachel and Doku escapes, Rachel is seen holding an unconcious humanized Alma. What happened to her afterwards is unknown, so it remains unclear if she managed to release herself from the curse of the Fiends and stay alive. *She is greatly favored by both Doku and Gamov. References Category: Fiends